


Por favor, eu estou apaixonado por ele

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Inquisidor não vai tolerar traidores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por favor, eu estou apaixonado por ele

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, I'm in love with him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642306) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> justjasper pediu por "Por favor, eu estou apaixonado por ele!"

“Por favor, eu estou apaixonado por ele!” Dorian gritou, se atirando no chão, tentando proteger Bull com seu corpo, instintivamente ativando uma barreira sobre eles.

Trevelyan olhou para baixo com uma careta, como se eles fossem algo que ficou preso sob o sapato dele, nojento, mas que mal merecia sua atenção. O Inquisidor não era um bom homem, e seu método preferido de governar era manter seus aliados morrendo de medo dele. Se alguém não fosse bom o bastante, ou cometesse um erro, ele não hesitava em matar, não importa o quão útil aquela pessoa tivesse sido no passado.

“E por que eu deveria me importar com isso?” ele perguntou zombeiro, girando seu cajado distraidamente pelo ar.

Dorian olhou para Bull e para o Inquisidor, tentando encontrar uma solução. Bull estava prestes a ser executado por algo que nem fez, e Dorian não podia permitir isso.

“Kadan, não,” Bull sussurrou, como se estivesse lendo sua mente. Bull era a única outra pessoa ali que sabia da verdade.

Dorian o ignorou; precisava fazer isso. “Porque não foi ele que alertou os Chargers.”

E esse era o x da questão. O Inquisidor estava seguro, longo do topo da colina, então ele não sabia disso, mas quando deu a ordem para que abandonassem os Chargers para morrerem, não foi Bull que desobedeceu e custou à Inquisição sua aliança com os Qunari. Bull tinha sido um bom soldado, e não tinha feito nada mesmo que isso lhe custasse caro, mas Dorian não podia ficar assistindo, não podia deixar que Bull perdesse sua família encontrada para o ganância do Inquisidor.”

O Inquisidor pareceu ter se divertido com a declaração de Dorian. “Muito bem, meu querido _magister_ ,” ele riu com aquela palavra, sabendo o quão desconfortável ela deixava Dorian, “só haviam duas pessoas lá, então se Bull não desafiou minha autoridade... tem algum coisa que você gostaria de me dizer? Pense com cuidado, Pavus, porque traição é punida com a morte, não me interessa o quão útil você é.”

“Não faça isso,” Bull sussurrou. Estava fraco demais para elevar sua voz depois de ter enfrentado o ataque vigoroso do Inquisidor, ou ele teria confessado, não podia deixar Dorian morrer por algo que fez para o proteger.

“Sinto muito, amatus, mas não posso te ver morrer,” ele sussurrou só para Bull. E então aumentou a voz, “Bull não teve nada a ver com isso. Ele não hesitou em seguir as suas ordens, mesmo que sofresse com isso. Fui eu que não pude deixar você matar os amigos dele por causa de uma aliança.” Dorian se levantou com um olhar desafiador. Se ia morrer, ia morrer de pé, e não ia desistir sem lutar.

Agora o Inquisidor estava irritado. Ele não estava esperando que Dorian confessasse, pensando que ele iria abandonar sua defesa de Bull quando sua vida estivesse em perigo, e agora Trevelyan tinha que agir, mesmo se nesse ponto perder Dorian fosse ter um impacto muito maior do que perder Bull.

“Bem, nunca achei que podia confiar em um magister desgraçado que traiu seu povo, apesar de que acho que é uma pena ter que te matar tão cedo.”

Eles se encararam, segurando seus cajados em uma posição de combate. A sua volta, todos seguraram a respiração, esperando pelo primeiro movimento. Mas este veio de um lugar inesperado.

A fumaça encheu o salão rapidamente, bloqueando a vista de todos, mas não era só uma cortina de fumaça. O soporífico leve não era perigoso, afinal não queriam matar as pessoas inocentes que temiam o Inquisidor, mas era o bastante para dar aos Chargers tempo o bastante para escapar.

Skinner segurou uma máscara no rosto de Dorian e o guiou para a saída, enquanto Krem e Dalish ajudaram Bull a se levantar. Eles não sabiam até aquele momento que tinha sido Dorian quem salvou as suas vidas, mas o plano para resgatar Bull sempre envolveu levar Dorian com eles. Eles sabiam que fazer isso os transformaria em fugitivo, e poucos os ajudariam já que estravam traindo a Inquisição, mas a Inquisição os traiu primeiro, e todos eles estavam acostumados a serem desprezados.


End file.
